


Dichotomy

by thecivilunrest



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chair Sex, F/M, I Don't Even Know, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecivilunrest/pseuds/thecivilunrest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison closes her window, but she doesn't lock it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dichotomy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Sterek free ficathon](http://thecivilunrest.livejournal.com/13653.html) on my LJ. The prompt was: Allison/Derek + _You and me don't need an icebreaker/You and me just need a long night/I'm not lookin’ for a kind lover/To hold me tonight_

It starts when he appears in her window. He reminds her of Scott in that moment, but Scott had been all sweet enthusiasm and love, two things that Derek is not and never will be, at least not to her. 

Allison doesn't even have time to get the crossbow that she keeps under her bed when Derek is right _there_ , claws at her throat. Her pulse jumps under his fingers. "I'm not going to kill you," he says. "I could, but I'm not." And then he's gone, the only evidence that he was ever there is her open window and the curtains that are floating lightly in the breeze. 

Allison closes her window, but she doesn't lock it.

.

He comes to her window again when she gets hurt, collateral damage from werewolves. Derek doesn't say anything, instead choosing to watch as she wraps the wound and hope it heals before her dad notices it. 

She doesn't realize that he's so close until he lightly touches her arm and his veins turn dark, taking the pain away. For a moment she feels lightheaded at the loss of pain, but then she's fine. 

Allison doesn't hate werewolves anymore, but she had never imagined werewolf powers being good as well as destructive. She never thought that they could take away someone's pain--there is nothing in the hunter's bestiary's and Scott had never shown this to her. 

"Derek," she says, looking up at him. The light of the moon is behind him so she can't see the features of his face, only the outline of him. She doesn't know what else she wants to say, but in the end she doesn't have to say anything. 

Derek leans down and kisses her, and then it's all hot mouths and tongues. She's kissing _Derek_ , and that excites her and makes her angry all at once. She puts teeth into the kiss and Derek makes a low noise in the deep of his throat and pulls her closer, his hands making hot imprints on the side of her waist.

But somehow he manages not to jostle the wound on her arm. 

They kiss for a long time, but when she starts to reach for the hem of his shirt he pulls back. Allison's mouth is swollen and hot and she mourns the loss of his warmth, and feels empty without him there. 

"No," he says finally, once his breathing calms down as well. "Not again." Then he leaves.

This time, Allison doesn't bother to shut her window. 

.

Allison's doing her homework the next time that Derek comes to her window, blood dripping off his shirt and dirt mixed with sweat covering his face. "What happened?" she asks, algorithms abandoned on her bed. The first aid box is in the bathroom down the hall, and if her dad notices that she needs it she's dead and Derek possibly is too. 

Derek doesn't explain himself, though. He only grabs her wrist and pulls him to her, looking at her. The moon is full tonight and she can see every detail of his face. He must see something, because he pulls her to his mouth. She's grateful that he's in her chair, because this would be awkward standing up. 

She grinds into his hips and he groans. Derek tastes like mud and the sweet taste of blood, and there's a grittiness in the kiss that wouldn't be there if he was clean. Allison finds herself trying to get closer to him, wanting to feel his pulse points, the beating of his heart. 

His shirt comes off first, and then hers. He rubs the skin under her bra with his thumb, once, before that too joins the shirts that they wore. She's utterly exposed to him, but he doesn't even bother to gaze at her, choosing instead to kiss her harder and more desperately, leaving them bare chest to bare chest. Their hearts don't beat in time, but that's fine. She never really expects to find that again anyway. 

Pants are a harder battle with her sitting on top of him, so she unbuttons them from under her, and then puts her hand down them. She feels the outline of his dick through his underwear, and he's hard which makes a warmth pool at the bottom of her stomach. 

He lets go of her to help, and he shoves his pants and underwear down to his knees. Allison had been relaxing, wearing only a tank top and underwear, and she's so thankful for that now as she leans against him for balance as he takes them off for her. He does it slowly, rough fingertips down her thighs, and she has to bite her lip to keep from moaning. 

"I don't have anything," he tells her, but Allison thankfully does and gets off him to begin to dig through one of the desk drawers for one of the silver packets that Lydia had given her what feels like a thousand years ago. 

"Found it," she says, holding it up and throwing it at him. While he puts the condom on she takes the rest of his pants off, throwing them with the rest of their clothes. Derek grabs her before she can do anything else, and then she's hovering right on top of his dick. 

For a moment she just wants the friction, but Derek's fingers dig into the hollows of her bones, so she sinks down onto him slowly, a gasp stuck in her throat. "Fuck," he says by her ear, voice deep and gravelly. 

She doesn't have any rhythm at first, but eventually she gets one and he matches her, even in the chair. Eventually he lets go of her waist with one hand and reaches down to her clit, and it's all downhill from there. She can feel the scream building in her throat so instead she goes for his shoulder and bites down, _hard_. 

He jumps and comes, and she's not far behind him. 

They're both left breathing heavily after that, chest to chest. It seems to take eons but eventually he takes his hands away from her, finger by finger, and she feels the loss of them. 

Suddenly she's aware of how naked she is, how she's now dirty from the blood and dirt and who knows what else was on Derek. "Oh God," she says, unsure how to feel, legs still shaky from her orgasm. 

"Allison," Derek says, and he reaches out a hand before pulling back into himself, and she can almost see him hardening against her, against everything. 

"You need to go," she tells him, throwing his clothes at him. She lets him put on at least his pants before she starts shoving him towards the window and away from her. "Now."

He gives her one last look, and then he's gone. 

The lock gives a satisfying click.


End file.
